


【1929】#Bravertz or #Braaland？

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【1929】#Bravertz or #Braaland？

罗伊斯接到布兰特电话时刚刚收拾干净了Emily又打翻的一盒麦片。小姑娘现在正坐在自己的宝宝椅上看着自己的爸爸忙碌的样子，乐呵呵地拍着自己肉乎乎的小手。

也没听妈妈说过我小时候很淘气啊，罗伊斯扶额叹气。

拿起电话发现是队内的小朋友，“刚才的比赛踢得不错，我都看了。”

“我觉得我闯祸了，Marco。”布兰特的声音听上去非常沮丧，一点都不像送上了绝杀助攻的样子。

“怎么了？”罗伊斯把小姑娘抱在了自己怀里，哦我的女儿怎么这么可爱。

“我比赛结束以后才知道勒沃库森输了球现在在积分榜上降到了第五，给小凯发了信息他却一直没回我。”

“可能他现在心情不太好吧，你也别多想。”

“你应该看了Erling和我的庆祝动作了吧？”布兰特在电话那头重重地叹了口气。

“怎么？担心小凯他吃醋啊？”罗伊斯笑了。

“不是担心，而是就是事实。Jonathan和我说凯看了ins以后脸色更糟了。我完了Marco。”

“我听Sebastian说，今天的比赛结束以后，球队会给你们放两天的假。好了不说了，我们家小家伙该吃饭了。”说着无情地挂断了电话。

布兰特撇撇嘴把手机放在了一旁。明知道Roman不在房间里，却还是小心翼翼地环顾了一下四周。困扰归困扰，可不能让Erling知道凯介意的事。

当比赛终场哨声响起，哈弗茨躺在了柏林奥林匹克体育场的草皮上，午后的阳光刺剌剌地照在他的脸上。他们丢掉了重要的三分，中场休息时得知门兴已经1：0领先了，如果他们把比分保持到了最后，那么现在勒沃库森已经掉出前四了。还有最后一场比赛，他们还能获得欧冠资格吗？

更衣室内安静得出奇，大家都没说什么话，失望与沮丧写在每一位勒沃库森球员的脸上。

坐上球队大巴回到酒店的路上，哈弗茨一上车就扣上了耳机，旁边的塔刷着手机，欲言又止地看了哈弗茨一眼。

不同于勒沃库森那边的沮丧，多特蒙德在红牛竞技场的客场更衣室里快活地庆祝。最大的功臣哈兰德在更衣室中间和桑乔尬起了舞，布兰特撸了一把自己被汗浸湿的头发，准备去淋浴间冲个凉。刚才那个助攻简直耗尽了他最后的体力。

“我今天晚上终于能睡个好觉了。”胡梅尔斯看着年轻人们开心的样子冲皮什切克说道。

皮什切克笑笑，“今天我们都辛苦了。”

擦干头发的布兰特从柜子里拿出手机，却发现自己之前给凯发的消息却没有得到回复。

在大巴上布兰特看到了自己的队友在ins上发的动态，一条条地去评论和点赞，虽然当他看到哈兰德打出的#Braaland眉毛一抖，他似乎可以想象得到凯看到时脸色阴沉的样子。

天呐，哈兰德真的不知道我有男朋友吗？

等等，他似乎，可能真的不知道。

哈弗茨想说他没有生气，他真的没有生气。只是输掉了比赛本就让他很失落，所以看见ins的时候只是更烦躁了，但并不是生气。

同为足球运动员他当然可以理解队友之间的庆祝动作，只是哈兰德打出的tag和Emire的按头让他很不爽。那是我的男朋友！

收到布兰特关心的消息他也只是看了一眼便望向窗外出神。

当飞机降落在多特蒙德机场后，哈兰德载着雷纳回宿舍，其他人也都回了家。布兰特也是，开车回到了家，简单收拾了一下东西，便又开车出了门。

当他拿钥匙打开哈弗茨的家门时却发现哈弗茨还没有回来，叹了口气坐在沙发上等他。哈弗茨进门时看见布兰特并没有表现出惊讶的样子，这让远道而来的布兰特有点失落。

经过昨天一夜的时间，哈弗茨早已消化掉了输掉比赛的遗憾，但是事关男朋友，还是两个人一起解决比较好。

刻意地板着脸，放下了背包，自顾自地进了卧室换衣服，布兰特就那么地被晾在了客厅。自知理亏的布兰特也不好表现出不满。赶紧站起来跟着哈弗茨。

当他把脑袋放在哈弗茨的肩膀上时，哈弗茨突然回过头，一把抱起了布兰特扛在了肩上，活像赛场上哈兰德和布兰特的动作。

布兰特不知道当时哈兰德到底是怎么想出来那么沙雕的庆祝动作，但当他的身体接触到了软软的床垫时，他突然觉得当时哈兰德可能想把他扔进球网里。

哈弗茨用指尖挑起布兰特的下巴，突然笑了起来，仿佛刚才板着脸的是另一个人。

“虽然他也能抱你，但是能把你这样压在床上的却只有我。”哈弗茨撸着布兰特的头发说道。

布兰特也笑了笑，仰起头冲他讨吻。

事后，布兰特窝在哈弗茨的怀里刷手机，眼尖的哈弗茨看到了多特蒙德球员群里发起了投票，#Bravertz or #Braaland？

伸手点了#Bravertz，这有什么疑问吗？

“这下Erling应该知道我有男朋友了吧。”

两天假期结束之前的那个晚上，布兰特接到了罗伊斯的电话，“怎么样啊，Julian？”

布兰特躺在床上，顺手拿起一个艾玛抱枕踢飞了，“别问了，清理床单真麻烦。”

“谢了，Marco。”罗伊斯看到来自于哈弗茨的消息笑了笑，想了想回复道。“男朋友永远都是你的，为最后的欧冠席位加油吧。”

哈兰德：什么？我的cp？全横的球员不都是我的cp？


End file.
